


Kirk and the In-Class Discussion

by my3scape



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Academy Era, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my3scape/pseuds/my3scape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why doesn't the Professor care when Jim leaves the class, but does care when anyone else leaves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirk and the In-Class Discussion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon at the Kink Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anon+at+the+Kink+Meme).



> I'm not sure why, but sometimes I write things entirely in dialogue, it's not intentional, and I apologize for any difficulty following the story you may have.
> 
> I'm not Gene Rodenberry, or any of the other's licensed to work in Rodenberry's world, I'm just borrowing their characters and they may have them back in a moment.

"In addition to writing a paper on Chapter 14: Starvation and Eugenics in the 23rd Century, I'd like you all to forgo eating for at least twelve hours before our next class. Dismissed!... Cadet Kirk, could you stay behind a moment, I'd like to talk to you for a minute."  
"Sure Professor, go on guys, I'll see you at lunch."  
"Tomorrow we're going to be discussing Tarsus IV in class, if you want to skip class that's fine. Due to your survivor status you are exempt from our unit on Tarsus, you don't even need to write the paper."  
"Thank you for the offer Professor, but I think I'll be okay. If I need to, can I just walk out of class during the discussion?"  
"Of course, I'll see you tomorrow cadet."

"What did Professor Piper want?"  
"He just wanted to discuss one of the points I made in my last paper, no big deal."

"Alright class who has eaten today, all of you stand by the door. The rest of you, I'll assign your seats today." (starting at the seats furthest from the door) "Cadet McCoy, I trust you'll be able to control your stomach. Cadet Spock, Cadet Uhura, Cadet Michelson, Cadet Gibbson... and Cadet Kirk, you'll sit right by the door, alright?"  
(Kirk Nods)  
"You idiots who either didn't read the chapter last night or think this will be easy, will sit in between Cadets Kirk and Galia. _Try_ to keep your breakfast where it belongs, hmmm? Cadets, what conflict was discussed in last night's reading?...Cadet Michelson."  
"The famine and genocide on Tarsus IV caused by 'a strange fungus' and Governor Kodos' theories of eugenics when he believed that there would be insufficient food for the 8000 colonist to live on before Starfleet's next check in, sir."  
"Yes, who believes that Kodos made, if not the best choice, a logical one?"  
(Kirk quietly exits the classroom, and Professor Piper obviously notices but doesn't comment.)  
"From the data available it does seem that there was not enough food for 8000 before Starfleet's next scheduled check in, so it was a logical decision to reduce the colony size."  
"Alright, that's one view Cadet Spock, anyone else want to weigh in?"  
"But Kodos arbitrarily determined the 4000 that would die, he didn't even ask for volunteers or anyone else's ideas. Or try to contact Starfleet for emergency aid! How can that be viewed as an acceptable action?"  
"That's true Cadet Uhura, but he did save 4000 colonists this way, if he hadn't all 8000 would have died."  
"I'm sorry, but that's bullshit Professor, humans can subsist on just about anything, tree bark and leather come to mind."  
(At this point several Cadets from all around the classroom begin to turn green and leave the classroom.)  
"Cadet! Where are you going?"  
"Excuse me sir! I was just heading to the head. Apparently I should have listened to you yesterday"  
...  
"Cadet!"  
"Sorry sir! But apparently even 12 hours of fasting didn't prepare me for this!"

"Jim!"  
"Hey Bones."  
"Why'd Professor Piper ignore you when he called everyone else out about their leaving for the head today. Heck, all the other's came back."  
"Professor Piper knows that I don't need a discussion to bring Tarsus IV home for me and for me to know what I'd do if ever in that kind of situation."  
"What do you mean Jim?"  
"I was on Tarsus IV, heck I was on Kodos' Kill List."  
"WHAT!?!"  
"Hey, it's over now, and I'm still here aren't I?"  
"Jim, how can you be so, calm about this? This is... I may never have met you, you're my best friend Jim."  
"Hey now, it's alright. Tommy and Kevin and I made it out of the square okay, and we just barely kept each other alive until Starfleet arrived. ...Bones?... Hey, hey, I'm here, it's okay..."

**Author's Note:**

> For the following Kink Meme prompt
> 
> "So, on a previous section of this meme, someone requested fic where Kirk's class got assigned to write a paper on Tarsus, and because of some giant mess up, no one knew that he had been there. The topic got to him, he refused to write the paper, etc.
> 
> What I'm hoping someone will write for me (please, anon?) is fic where Kirk's teachers *do* know, but other academy characters (Bones, maybe Uhura, I'll take pretty much anyone, really) don't, and start getting funny suspicions when the teachers are treating Kirk oddly whenever the topic comes up. Said character(s) ultimately confront Kirk, and h/c ensues. (Side note: I think it'd almost be more interesting if it's Kirk comforting whoever he confesses to rather than the other way round, but either way is a-okay.) Can be gen, het, slash - whatever, really. How exactly it goes down is up to anon, but I'd really love to see it!!!" ~Anon  
> http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/8704.html?thread=7619840#t7619840


End file.
